Attacked By A Green Bunny!
by chicken nu nu
Summary: Raven and Beast Boy date, but when Trigon foils their plans, will Beast Boy turn into a ultimate monster to defend Raven? -or will Beast Boy turn back because he's a tofu dork? Pairings-BB/Rae


Attacked By A Green Bunny!

Summery- When Trigon seeks to get his revenge on Raven, what will BeastBoy do about it? (a BB/Rae love story - sort of.

Pairings-none

Raven and BB's pov.

Rae's Pov first.

"You think you can hold it back? HA HA HA!You can not hold back the power you were ment to weild! You WILL help me rule the world! You have NO CHOICE!" Trigon said. I only decided to fight back,

"NO! I am not evil, I am not like evil people, I am NOT like YOU! I refuse to do this!" All of the sudden I fell to the ground. Their was a erie red glow surrounding me. I couldn't think straight. Trigon exclaimed with an evil, erie voice,"I TOLD you. That's an order! You don't think I can't see you glow? You can't hold off the power! I am your father! Obey me!"

I slowly raised up. I was infuriated. My face turned red with built up steam as I screamed," You are not my father! Fathers are kind! Fathers protect you! Fathers raise you! I was protected by the monks of Azarath! I was raised by my friends! THEY are my family! THIS is my home! And YOU are not welcome here! Azarath Metrion Zenthos!"

"You insignificant little.. OOF!" I shot a beam at Trigon. He staggered, as I shot another beam at him. Trigon was too weak against the blast, and he slowly faded against the light. I slowly floated down to the ground. The rest of the Titans crowded around me, and I was so happy and careless at that moment that I hugged them all. We went back to the tower, and for once in my life, I wanted to celebrate.

"Heh heh heh. She thinks she can defeat me! She will never surpass my power. She WILL be mine!" Trigon said.

(GASP) I woke up with a jolt." It was just a nightmare of my past." I got up to meditate. I tried to relax,but I couldn't help wonder why I hadn't banished Trigon in my dream. I was zapped out of my thoughts when someone was at the door. I got real irratated, real fast! I fell apart in embarrasement, and anger. BEAST BOY. I answered the door, Beast Boy exclaimed,

"Hey Rae!" "Don't call me RAE!" I said. I paused as I looked at Beast Boy. I was astonished. He was dressed up in a tidy form,he was wearing a black tuxedo! He was doing that casual smile that you see in cartoons, like when the boy is trying to show off his "good looks." His spiky hair was all slicked back, and he was speaking like he was from England. He asked me,"Good day madam. I am excited to be in your presense. I have a favor to ask of you, would you like to attend me to a night out?"

I just froze. I don't know which was more weird. Beast Boy asking me out, or Beast Boy acting this way. Out of curiosity, I asked,"Uh, where are we going?" "We will attend the club downtown. It has dancefloors, private rooms, and an old cemetary!" Beast Boy said excitedly. I thought about reading my book in the cemetary, while Beast Boy was in the club partying. "(sigh)okaaaay! Give me five minutes,"Raven said.

Beast Boy led me to the Titan's tower roof. "So, this club we're going to. Its graveyard is haunted, isn't it?" I asked. "Uh... yeah! Totally!" Beast Boy said. I knew he didn't know what I was talking about, so I went with him anyway, besides, at least it's a graveyard, and abandoned! - Well we started to fly towards the club, but suddenly I got dizzy, and when I was flying, I plumeted to the ground.

Luckily, Beast Boy caught me. I thanked Beast Boy, then got up, but I was to dizzy to even walk! Beast Boy commented,"Duuuude! That was weird! Are you okay Raven?" I sat there, annoyed by Beast Boy. I sneered,"WHAT DO YOU THINK!(angry sigh)" Beast Boy is so weird, but funny! Do you know what he did next? He changed into a kitten, and crawled into my lap, purring. I just petted him. He changed back, as I explained that I just need to rest. Beast Boy offered,"Hey Rae, I could just give you a ride. That'll give you a rest!" I accepted his offer, thinking this was an okay "date."

We got to the club, and I was feeling better. I almost barfed when I got inside. There were multi-colored lights and strobe lights, and girlie stuff, and even a giant spa for all the girls! Beast Boy saw the look on my face, and he just had to comment,"See! I told you you'd like it! It has everything you could like!" "BEAST BOY! THIS IS EVERYTHING THAT YOU LIKE! IT'S A NIGHTMARE!" Raven said. "Oh Raven, pleaaaase don't leave!"Beast Boy begged. "Don't worry! I'm not going to leave. But I'm getting out of this room." When we got to the party room, there was kareokie, so of coarse Beast Boy had to sing the next time. The only thing is that he signed us both up! I quietly screamed in Beast Boy's ear, "You idiot!"

Some girls took me to the dressing room, and put me in the "Automatic Dresser 9000." I didn't The thing put me in a Black, sparkly dress, with a red sash on the waist. I had black ballet flats with red jewels on the front. They dressed Beast Boy in a black tuxedo, like when he asked me out on a date. Beast Boy actually wanted to sing the Teen Titans theme song. So, I agreed on 1 song.

The music started playing, and Beast Boy took the first solo:

"When there's trouble you know who to call, TEEN TITANS! From their tower they can see it aaall, TEEN TITANS! When there's evil on the attack, you can rest knowing they got your back,cuz' when the world needs heroes on patrooooool! TEEN TITANS GO!" The music kept speeding forward, and Beast Boy grabbed my hand. I had to sing the next part,_**FAST,**_ WHILE me and Beast Boy did 5 backflips, 2 cartwheels, and 3 shoulder stands! We sang together:

"With their super powers they unite. _TEEN TITANS._Never met a villian that they liiiiiiked. TEEN TITANS. They got the bad guys on the run...they never stop till the job gets done, cuz' when the world is losing all controoool! TEEN TITANS GO."

Beast Boy disapeared under smoke, but I promised him I would do 1 song, so I sang next:

"If your heart is black you better watch out,you cannot escape the team," Beast Boy reapeared, and the music slowed. Beast Boy grabbed my hand, and we did the tango, we sung together. (Although I had to look at the screen for lyrics, cuz' they suddenly changed!)

"They are friends united...forever we are strong! Beware the members... they'll catch you! If you beg for mercy, you won't get it from uuuuus! TEEN TITANS GO! ROBIN! He is the powerful leader! STARFIRE! She's sweet but she'll kick your ass! CYBORG! He's the man-machine! BEAST BOY! He's all wiiild! RAVEN!" The song stopped, a spotlight hit me and Beast Boy, and Beast Boy leaned my body down. (Like in the movies, where the guy kisses the girl.) My face turned red as a apple.

I ran off the stage out to the cemetary. I heard the crowd booing, but I didn't care. I ran, and ran, I was so embarrased! I didn't even change back into my uniform! I ran to a statue at a dead end. I flew up the statue, but my powers weren't working! I climbed up the statue and sat down. I was so emotional, I started to cry. This night was terrible! First I couldn't do ANYTHING! Then when I got better, Beast Boy actually took me to a crummy place for party animals, and pampered devils like Kitten. Then he made me sing in front of a crowd, and allmost kissed me! And now I find out none of my powers are working but my phychic powers! Oh Azarath! KILL ME!

I was too busy moping I couldn't sense Trigon from behind me. "Hello,Raven."(gasp!) I turned around and saw trigon. Only, I bursted out laphing. He was in a cute anime form! He was a midget too! He explained to me why he looked this way. He said that when I blasted him I turned him into a hideous monster! He allready was a hideous monster, of coarse! He was so cute, he even managed to burst through my hard core personality! I said, "Your so puny I could defeat you WITHOUT my powers!" "Oh, this is just my disquise! I actually have been able to grow huge! Although I still look plush and cuddly. Oh, and thanks for the tip about you not having your powers!" He grabbed me, and I screamed.

BB's Pov

"Raven? Please come back! I miss you...I mean the crowd wants an oncore!" I circled the graveyard until, I found Raven's ballet flats. "Raven! Raven! Come on Rae!"_ WHERE ARE YOU?_ Beast Boy thought. I turned into a bloodhoud, and caught a mixed scent. I had a bad feeling, so I started running, and running, and running. I finally gave up when I lost the scent. I kneeled on the ground. I couldn't have lost Raven! I allready lost Terra,... I can't lose Raven too! I got up, and ran at the "speed of light". I had to find Raven, no matter the cost.

I was growing tired, and I was in the middle of nowhere! I sniffed the ground, a scent! I still have hope! I was too tired to run though, so I walked by the road. Some road hogs came by, splashing me with an gross "meat smelling" see-through liquid. "Ah Man!" I said. I walked on. I never stopped. I will never stop, not untill I find Raven. I finally found a stronger scent, but I could not track itt down. I would rather be a kitten crawled up in Rae's lap, or tormenting Rae with jokes. "GRRRR! I'm such an idiot! I can't find anything! I hate myself! I'm just a boy living in a comic. Wait...what's that?" I sniffed the ground. I smell...Trigon? Yeah, it's his evil stench...RAVEN TOO!" I filled with anger,like an evil comic book character. I started to feel weird, like I was dying.

All of the sudden, my strength was restored. I felt myself get bigger, and I charged forward. How dare Trigon take Raven again! Raven, I will save you! I looked at myself, and froze. I was a giant, green, mutant bunny! I can't beleive this! It's awesome! Raven here I come! I charged again, ready to let out my fury.

I came to a desert, filled with cactus. I was getting closer. I know, because there were giant footprints leading not too far. I burst with full speed. I saw a weird building. It was giant, white, and brand new. The footprints led straight to it, so, I charged.

I burst through the door,"Raven? Rae? Come on Rae, answer me! OOF!" I got knocked to the ground...I woke up, and I was tied up, and Raven was beside me. Only,Rae was,asleep? I wish I could get my hands on Trigon! "Trigon! Where are you!" I broke free of the wires and saw something I never thought I would see. Trigon was a tiny, fluffy, big eyed ,monster!

"I could beat you with my hands tied behind my back,Trigon!"I said. "Oh, but you haven't seen, my newest upgrade!" Trigon said. He grew bigger, and bigger, and bigger,until he was as big as me. I had to try to beat him. Raven suddenly woke up,suprised. Her powers weren't working, and she was dazed. She finally said,"Beast Boy, be careful, he has a trap!" I was being extra careful now.

Trigon shot a beam at me, I dodged it, until he came behind me. He punched me, and I fell to the ground. I filled with more anger, and shot laser beams through my eyes. The beams hit Trrigon, and he fell to the ground. I shot him over, and over. He suddenly pushed a button, and axes, and blades came at me. Then, he shot some gas around me so I couldn't see. He snuck behind me, and shot me with a beam. I was REALLY mad now. I got up fast, dodged the blades, and took cover. Trigon must have been scared of me, cuz' next he said,"Come on Bunny Boy! Come out and surrender, or Raven gets it." "You would kill your own daughter!"I asked."A small price to pay, hmmm...if you won't come out, I guess I'll blast her!" Trigon said. "Nooooo!" I jumped in front of Rae, ad the beam hit me.

Raven's pov

Beast Boy, No!


End file.
